


Delightful Discoveries

by absurdthirst



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Menstruation, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: I apologize for absolutely nothing. Ezra has a breeding kink. I will say it again, EZRA HAS A BREEDING KINK.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Delightful Discoveries

Y/N loved when they worked on a planet that didn’t require a full suit in order to move around. Just the respirators and filters for the oxygen to be clean enough to breath, they were able to get away with face masks. Loved when she got to observe Ezra without the cumbersome suit, watching him work methodically through the latest dig.

The sunshine peeking out from the normally clouded skies that covered them had seduced him to remove his shirt to absorb more of the rays. To bask in the rare shot of vitamin D. Letting her admire the strong body that was slightly starting to soften with the passage of time and the indulgent life they lead when not on a dig.

The small pouch of stomach that remained from the weight he put on during their last rotation on the Pug, a result of gorging on food other than chalky ration bars. She loved to sink her teeth into the soft swell of flesh as she slithered down his body at night. Not that Ezra minded. His vocalizations of how talented that mouth and those teeth were loudly sounded through the tent they shared.

Her eyes drifted over the broad shoulders down to the metal band that surrounded his right bicep. The only indicator that the steady hand that was currently cutting a gem from its protective sack wasn’t the one that he had been born with.

It had taken numerous conversations to convince him to have the procedure done. Persuading him to take the surprising profits from the harvest from their stand on Esmos 3 to have the realistic prosthesis and implant to wire it into his brain fitted to the stump of his arm.

She had met Ezra right after he had lost his arm. She had been in the same med bay on the freighter as they had abandoned the line on the Green. Her own wounds were minor, mainly an adverse reaction to the dust when her filter had spent and she had breathed in too much of the toxic particles. The bed beside hers had been occupied by the garrulous harvester, who had taken to entertaining her with grandiose tales once he had started recovering. She had listened for hours, charmed by him as she had let the breathing tubes in her mouth and nose cleanse her respiratory system.

By the time they had both been released, the freighter had made its way back to the Pug. The little girl that had practically lived by Ezra’s side while in the infirmary, Cee, was now enrolled in school. Y/N had a sister that lived on Ethos, running a very highly sought after boarding school. Pressing her familial contacts, they had taken Cee to talk to Ella. Just like she had expected, her sister had been taken with the resilient little girl.

With Cee’s future secure, Ezra and Y/N had decided to partner up. He had felt easy about her company, having spent so much time together while in the infirmary. And they had worked well together. Braving different terrains for multiple stands, always returning to Ethos between digs to check on his adoptive charge.

“Gem?” She broke out of her daydreaming to find Ezra watching her with a knowing grin on his face, his eyebrow arched in amusement. “Have I disturbed your unbridled gawking?”

Y/N shot him a playful glare, knowing full well that he enjoyed the attention. “Don’t you have gems to harvest?” She sassed back.

He chuckled, shaking his head as he turned back to the case that held his harvesting kit. “Later, Gem.” He promised as his gaze narrowed, concentrating on the gem he was in the process of extracting.

Hot arousal shot through her at his words. They had been intimate for several stands, even before she had convinced him to have the prosthesis fitted. Her entire body tingled in anticipation of what she knew coming once they had gotten back to their camp.

Ezra was….very direct. He knew what he liked and what he wanted from a partner and had _no qualms_ about pursuing that. Once they had acknowledged the burgeoning desires that were quickly taking over all interactions, it had been a passionate nights after their return to their tent.

The rest of the dig went quickly, Y/N thinking that the anticipation was making the pit of her stomach ache, writing it off as desire. Happily packing up, she and Ezra made their way back to the camp they had made.

While they lived relatively simple lives while harvesting, their setup had afforded them some luxuries. The extra space that had normally was taken up by the cumbersome suits and extra cot had made room for a shower area. Water from the stream that was near their tent was warm, allowing for a normally unheard of luxury of a daily shower while harvesting. Y/N couldn’t wait to clean up and spend the rest of the night in Ezra’s arms.

She groaned as the heavy pack she wore was shrugged off her shoulders. For some reason she was more tired that she normally was after a moderate dig like they had. Her stomach was still cramping, making her wonder if she wasn’t coming down with some sort of bug or had picked up something from the water. It was all filtered, but things happened.

“Ezra…..can you get me the health scanner?”

The request made him furrow his brow as he turned to the canvas wall that separated them. He reached for the medkit. They made sure to bring a fully stocked kit with them on every dig now. Especially since the events on the Green, bringing every possible thing they could need was a priority for him. Cee didn’t need another person abandoning her.

Reaching for the handheld device, he put it in the outstretched hand emerging from the folds of canvas. While it may have been small, the scanner was capable of reading an entire human form and detecting any issues that may come up, from a common cold to more serious underlying issues that weren’t detectible with the human eye. A fissure of worry worked its way down Ezra’s back. It was the first time that he could recall Y/N ever asking for the scanner. Even though she routinely scanned his prosthetic to make sure it was functioning properly.

“Anything I can assist with, Gem?” He asked as he heard the device click on. The beeping indicated nothing had been found yet. “I will surely lend a hand with whatever ailment you might have developed.”

“No…I just…” A loud tone came from behind the canvas. Never a good sign. “ _Shit_.”

He didn’t hesitate to invade her privacy. They had been lovers for too many stands for her to think that he was going to stand behind cloth and worry about what might be.

Ripping back the cloth, he found Y/N with the scanner pointed at her hip. Her eyes wide as she read the digital screen. She had already stripped out of the day’s clothes and his gaze was immediately drawn to the burnt crimson that was painted between her thighs.

“It failed.”

“ _Serial number 47385748, Atocium, is no longer effective. Seek medical attention to have it replaced_.” The wooden voice of the recorded analysis came out of the unit.

Relief washed over Ezra. It was nothing life threatening. Her contraceptive implant had failed, the blood smeared simply the beginnings of her natural feminine cycle. The urge to pack up camp and disembark the planet immediately started to slowly subside in his chest.

The implant was common for all women in their field. Contraception as well as protection against all manner of diseases one might catch during carnal escapades, the small device planted in her hip also kept her from bleeding as she might normally. A useful thing on barren planets with limited resources as most of the best locations were.

He turned back to the main portion of their tent, medkit still open on the small workbench. He rummaged around until he found the small, sterile plastic box that he was looking for. The menstrual cup he had added to the medkit as a precautionary, he was singing its praises as he took it back to the shower area.

The water started to run, Y/N scrubbing her body clean. He could tell that she was in some pain, the slight grimace on her face and the way that she was cradling her stomach told him that she was experiencing cramping.

He knew that she wouldn’t want to use the pain meds they had, she never liked to take anything. He stripped down himself and joined her, bringing the cup with him.

Y/N looked up at him, her gratitude written on her face. “Ezra, I’m sorry…I don’t feel like I’m going to-”

“Gem, given the circumstances, I feel like we should forgo any intimacies until you are more receptive to it.” Ezra covered her stomach with his left hand, letting the warmth from his palm transfer over to her.

She smiled up at him and he leaned down to give her a gentle kiss, the thoughts that were swirling in his head were very bawdy.

********

Y/N _prayed_ that today was the last day of this nightmare she called a menstrual cycle. It had been a long week. It had been years since she had experienced the cramping and bloating that came with being fertile. She had the implant done soon after reaching maturity, so it had been a distant memory. But since it had been so long since that had happened, the pain had been pretty excruciating and had seriously killed her sex drive.

Then there was Ezra. Despite the fact that she didn’t physically want to have sex, this week had seemed to spike his own libido. They had been showering separately and she had heard the tempting sounds he had made while pleasuring himself in the shower. It had been so _sexy_ , hearing him grunt and groan as he fucked his fist. She had offered to suck him off, but he had refused, claiming that he would only want the pleasures of her mouth when he could be free to fuck her cunt afterwards.

She grinned while she showered, rushing through the getting cleaned as she started thinking about those hands finally being on her again. Ezra was fucking talented at touching her exactly how she needed, and after a week of not having anything more that kisses and sleeping with his arm around her, she craved him.

Ezra was cleaning his mask after already taking care of hers when the fabric pulled back. He looked up and saw the way that her eyes raked over him. The dark desire burning like embers in their depths as she brazenly displayed her nude body for his viewing pleasure.

“Free from the woefully burden of _Eve’s curse_?” The sardonic tone made Y/N smirk. Her nod made his own body sing with desire. All those thoughts he had been mulling through, those _wicked_ impulses that were consuming him. His previous life always walked the thin line between light and dark, always hovering in the fading twilight. The discovery of this particular little kink was just shadow.

He was quick to reach for her. Their bed, just steps away as he turned her around quickly and threw her down on it. His hand rushed as he stripped his own clothes, breathing heavily at the idea of finally being able to sink inside her again. Pump himself into the hot walls of her cunt until she milked him dry. He ached with the need to come. She had heard him in the shower, every day as he stroked his cock, but everytime, moments before he was to explode he would squeeze the base. Edging himself. A lewd kind of sexual self flogging as he thought of how he wanted to fuck her raw. The primal need to breed her, consuming him.

His hand, the one that had more neurotransmitters spiking in his brain dove between her thighs. His left hand curling around her throat as he hovered over her, large and dark. Eyes flashing with pure lust, making his chocolate irises appear black.

“Oh, _filthy little girl_.” He crooned, discovering her positively soaked in slick arousal. “You need this just as bad as I do, don’t you? Needing my cock in your cunt, fucking you until neither one of us can think straight.”

She mewled, canting her hips to push his fingers into her. He obliged her, curling them up and moving them inside her walls. Letting her ride his hand for a long minute while he watched, growing steadily harder, to the point where he felt as if he were about to come just from watching her. Pulling his hand free, he wrapped it around his cock and pinched the base of it as he throbbed.

Ezra groaned as his hand ran from her throat, between her breast to splay possessively over her lower stomach. “Gem, I have to admit that I have enjoyed the fatherly role that I have had thrust upon me when my little birdie flew into my life.” He breathed, starting down at her nude body, her legs framing his hips. “But I find the risk of filling you until you are positively dripping with my seed absolutely _intoxicating_.”

His gaze was hungry, eyes dark with passion as he nudged his cock to her entrance. “I have always lived a life of danger, and this is just as thrilling. Playing Russian Roulette with your womb.” The muscles in his neck tensed as a shudder raced through his body.

He braced a hand on the bed, sliding forward just an inch to slip the tip of his cock inside her. “I know you heard me, every night in the shower, Gem.” He teased, dipping his hips down to slide a bit deeper. “I made sure you did. But, I didn’t come. Wanting to save _every drop_ for this cunt.”

Y/N screamed his name as he surged forward, filling her. Her hands flew to his biceps, as her legs locked around back.

A feral little growl escaped him as he started moving. Thrusting deep, his cock caving in her cervix with every swing of his hips.

“You like that, don’t you?” He snarled, holding her down firmly as he pummeled into him. “The idea of me _breeding_ you?”

She moaned at the idea of it. Feeling the warmth of his come filling her without the protection of her implant. The fact that it could take hold, impregnate her. She clenched around him, _hard_.

“Yeah.” His smug smile punctuated a deep drive into her, swiveling his hips. “You like the idea of taking my seed. Risking bearing my child every time I fuck this sweet little cunt.”

“ _Ezra!_ ” She wailed, her nails scoring down his back and making him hiss from the painful pleasure.

She fluttered around him, tightening with every lewd comment he made. Pulsing hot and wet as she gripped him and pulled him deeper towards her womb. He could feel that way that she trembled at the idea that he had introduced.

“Painting the walls of this cunt every day.” He groaned, speeding up.

“Yes!” Y/N cried, her mouth against his shoulder as she held him tight. “ _Fill me, breed me_.”

His hand on her hip pushed her further into the bed, grip tight. “That’s right. You’re going to take _every drop_ of come I give you.” He moaned. “Keep your cup running over. Stop harvesting gems and just fuck you all day, until it bears fruit.”

Her head tipped back as her entire lower body locked up. Her cry hoarse and loud as she came, her walls clamping down like a vice around him. Her come rushing over him in a molten wave. He choked on his own groan as he pushed harder into her, desperate to join her in sublime pleasure.

His name poured off her lips as she quaked around him, “Ezra, do it! Fill me. _Please Ezra_! _I need it_!!”

A shudder raced up his spine as he ground his hips into hers, gasping her name as he throbbed. Hot spurts of come jettisoned out of his cock to whitewash her womb. Continuously pulsing as he came for an achingly long time, filling every crevice of her.

Collapsing on top of her, he fought to catch his breath. Kissing her clavicle before pulling off of her to watch the creaminess of her cunt as he pulled out slowly. He clenched his jaw in delight as only a thin stream of it dribbled down to drip on the sheet.

His smile was wicked as he saw her wrecked expression, lifting up onto her elbows to look down at the mess that he had made of her. Nothing different than times before, but completely different due to the delightful discovery of a new and exciting kink to explore together.


End file.
